


Consciousness of Shapes in Cumulus

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clouds, Cute Kids, Dreamscapes, Fluff, M/M, Pastoral vibes, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: Little Tetsuya and Seijuurou make shapes out of clouds while sailing the night sky....but then Seijuurou lifted his gaze to him, scarlet locks falling over one flame red eye and the other burning gold with starlight, and Tetsuya with his heart stopped, couldn’t help but think what the other had said about the rabbit before was a lie—





	Consciousness of Shapes in Cumulus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this dreamlike trip of a song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewBulJdtGlM
> 
> The most surreal thing about this drabble is a 7 year old waxing poetic but since it's Kurokocchi I'll let this one go.
> 
> Reading time: ~2.5 minutes.

Small feet pillowed by fluffy lumps, two boys bounced lazily over the clouds. A sudden impulse to map the sky halted one of them, Tetsuya, in his tracks, his naked soles tickled by the cumulus floor. He swiveled on his tiptoes twice, glancing every which way, noticing how everything looked different this high up.

For all seven long years of his life Tetsuya thought he’d lived under a star-studded dome; now up close it didn’t curve so much as melted around him. Stars cascaded down inky black waterfalls. White clouds sailed pitch black pools. Over his head the moon loomed in a swollen smile, bulging as though it was pregnant with things that moved and breathed. Tetsuya felt it brush the top of his head, making his wintry blue strands stir, and when he looked down, daresay he felt the gentle press of a hand.

Up ahead Seijuurou was kneeling among marshmallow white clumps, hands buried elbow-deep. The precise, almost mechanical way his arms moved like twin pistons reminded Tetsuya of the woodcutter’s sister when she churned butter. She lived right under this cloud; if Tetsuya peeked over the edge perhaps he’d see her cows milling about, with their low hanging bellies and large black spots that he’d swear changed places every day.

He bounced his way over to Seijuurou. “Akashi-kun, what are you doing?”

Seijuurou’s pink palms popped out of the puffy clump. He motioned for Tetsuya to sit, spreading his cupped hands to reveal a perfect white sphere.

“We can make so many shapes out of these clouds, Tetsuya. Look, it won’t melt.” Seijuurou stroked the sphere’s smooth curve. It quivered like frosty breath under his finger but stayed firmly in shape. This was the roundest thing Tetsuya had ever laid eyes on—and he’d seen a lot of fat pigs.

“But Akashi-kun…” he held Seijuurou’s palms before slowly tracing his way up to the sphere. It was soft, impossibly soft, like cotton spun from air. “If you keep the shape too perfect, you can’t make things like this.”

With a feather grip Tetsuya’s fingers pinched out long tufts and rolled them until they began to resemble ears. They almost seemed to twitch, as if being given shape had given life as well. His hands slid down and kneaded a crease just a bit above the middle of the sphere, forming a lump. When it felt firm enough he poked two holes into it.

“This is the head.” Tetsuya stated proudly.

Seijuurou, who had been watching in polite awe, hummed. “What a weird shape… I don’t remember learning this in class.”

“It’s a rabbit, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya pouted.

“Oh.” Seijuurou brought it up to eye-level. A smile began to temper his normally sharp expression. “Yes, I see it now.”

Tetsuya watched him examine it, bending his neck this or that way, tilting his head left or right, but keeping his hands poised like he was holding up one of those glass angels Tetsuya had seen at Seijuurou’s house once, locked up in a tall cabinet, sandwiched among bigger, shinier things.

It was just a rabbit, Tetsuya wanted to say, he could always make more should it fall and dive back into the clouds, but then Seijuurou lifted his gaze to him, scarlet locks falling over one flame red eye and the other burning gold with starlight, and Tetsuya with his heart stopped, couldn’t help but think what the other had said about the rabbit before was a lie—

“Somehow, Tetsuya—” (After all, Seijuurou’s smile could make the clouds melt), “—you always make things look more beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> It's been a while since I last posted. I thought I'd be coming back to an empty inbox but turns out there are still people who read my stuff, so I wrote this is a mixed apology for the 2 or so years of radio silence as well as a gift of gratitude to people who have read my things till now. Whether you liked it or not, I'll always be glad you gave me a chance.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's dropped by my inbox as well. I'll do my best to reply to the most recent ones.
> 
> I'm not sure how much of the old readerbase persisted through the years, so let me reintroduce myself. I'm Q! You can find me on [tumblr](http://thesleepermustnotwake.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/qpuffs) as well! I love chatting about nothing and everything, so please drop by whenever you wish! Tell me how your day went!
> 
> In other news, (once I'm done replying to old comments) I'll also be changing my name to mark a fresh start. I won't delete nor migrate from this account, but I'll no longer be going by Proliferated. My writing style has probably changed over the years, and akkr won't be the only fandom I'll write for, so this is a heads up to people who are still subscribed to me.
> 
> Late but happy new year! Have a great year, you guys. We deserve it.


End file.
